Lavender Floral Coord
'Lavender Floral Coord ' (ラベンダー　フローラル コード) has not debuted in the anime yet but was worn by Laala Manaka in an advertisement. It is a Premium Type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. This coord is similar to the Strawberry Floral Coord, Light Blue Floral Coord, and the Peppermint Floral Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A lavender top with lines of very pale pink on each side of the chest, stopping half-way down at a section of white material held with pink ribbon and lined with pale yellow flowered tulle. The bottom of the shirt is a ruffled, pale yellow material with white on the bottom and a single row of flower-shape tulle with a big pink bow on each side; which both have a single white flower. Going down the center of the chest are two pale yellow flowers with a lavender flower middle. Each sleeve is a pale pink sparkly material with a single row of white tulle flowers and a single pink bow; along with a row of bright, caramel tulle. The sleeve portion under this is lavender and also consists of a single pink bow, white tulle, and caramel tull; followed by one final row of pale pink material lined by caramel tulle and very pale yellow flowered tulle. Around the neck is a pale yellow pleated material lined with caramel tulle, followed by a woven ribbon necklace that is pink, pale indigo, and white, and has many flowers and pearls sewn through it. Pinned to the side is a big pink bow with a daisy in the middle. Comes with jewelry flower chains at the wrist that travel up the hand and to a single finger; along with a colorful choker made of flowers. Bottom A pale pink skirt with glittery texture and a very small, pale lavender layer at the bottom. Separating the rows is a pale yellow ruffle material lined with caramel tulle and a single white line of tulle going around the center. Lining the bottom is caramel tulle and a row of very pale yellow flower-shaped tulle. Printed on the skirt are purple ovals with a white sky, pale lilac ground, and an indigo castle; between each oval is a pink ribbon connected by two pearl-chains on each side. Tied around the skirt is a braid of pale indigo, white, and pink that resembles braided hair traveling down the side of the skirt, held near the bottom with pale lilac flowers with a single white daisy in the middle. Sewn through the rope-braid are flowers and pearl-chains, and in the center is a big lilac bow with many flowers on it. Shoes Lilac thick heel shoes with a row of tiny flowers that line the foot insertion area. A single piece of material ties from each side of the foot and wraps around the ankle, along with a chain of flowers. Comes with pale pink stockings with a pearl and flower-shape tulle design all over them. The top is lined in white ruffled material with a single flower tulle chain. Game '''Lavender Floral Coord '''is a Rare Premium Type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first appeared in the second wave of the Pri Pass Idol Link Collection 2014. Trivia TBA Gallery Official Coord = Category:Coord Category:Dreaming Girl Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Pri Pass Idol Link Collection 2014 Category:Laala Coord Category:Premium Coord